


The Trouble With The Straight & The Narrow Is It's So Thin (I Keep Sliding Off To The Side)

by emlary



Series: Alberto Ammann (Secretly) Approves [3]
Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Amado/Félix (briefly), M/M, New York City, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Amado等待了许久，才把自己的野心全然暴露在Pacho面前。这比等他们上床花得更久。或者，Amado实现了Félix的终极愿景。
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera
Series: Alberto Ammann (Secretly) Approves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Trouble With The Straight & The Narrow Is It's So Thin (I Keep Sliding Off To The Side)

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢D。如果没有D的鼓励和表率，这篇不止难产三个月。对这个配对有兴趣的话请务必去看[D写的《可卡因》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909688)。我不过是狗尾续貂，明知不可能把同一个时间段写得更好，所以选了完全不同的路径。这个故事的构思伴随个人经历了非常煎熬的时间，幻想他者的不得和痛苦成了屈指可数逃避现实的有效方式，注定要被canon第三季（明年能回归吗？）打脸也不管了。
> 
> 标题来自Spiritualized的The Straight And The Narrow。

不管通向天堂还是地狱，靠近边境的地方总是一派繁忙的景象。Amado刚从奥希纳加回来，处理完几处并不属于他的地产，对这片不毛之地再无牵挂。Aguilar正好相反，提前收到政界的风声，开始以空壳公司的名义疯狂收地，为不远的将来北美自贸协定的落地做好准备。 _“领他们出了那地，到美好宽阔、流奶与蜜之地。”_ 警督堂堂正正地指着满地黄沙咧嘴大笑，圣经引用得恰到好处。  
  
Amado在意的是人，他准备提拔Manny做他的副手，这是早就做好的决定。Vicente知道后有点闹情绪，他就给弟弟买了几辆沙地款的北极星，任他去撒野。Paco那帮弟兄也来了，一帮沙漠硬汉红着眼发誓以后只跟他混，只好顺水推舟接下Acosta的人情。他不厌其烦跟他们讲生意的细节，从秘密机场塔台的职级划分到卡车的内部编号。他比任何人都知道这些不起眼的工作如何保证整个帝国每个环节运转顺利、万无一失。  
  
Aguilar偶尔“发薪日”来一下，问的不过是无关痛痒的八卦，“摊牌那天，最后你单独跟他说了些什么？帮你叔叔报仇了？”人们乐于想象一出年轻气盛的后辈为一代毒枭叔叔报仇雪恨的故事，方便编成新的科里多小调，四处传唱。  
  
Amado有时也会希望自己的人生如歌谣唱的那般快意恩仇，越简单，越容易将一切抛之脑后。  
  
选在涂灰日那个星期三去探监，是因为监狱会请本地的神父过去，用棕枝主日的圣灰在犯人额头上划十字代表悔改，那场面天造地设一样让人感动。狱友们都聚到放风的球场，方便另外找个清净的地方说说话。  
  
“你该不会替死瘦子又来劝我顶包吧？最近风声又紧了？见他妈的鬼去吧！” 老家伙骂起人来中气十足，Amado放下墨镜，微笑地在对面坐下，“Don Neto，好久不见。”  
  
这几年他去探望叔叔的次数屈指可数，进去的人和没进去的人都心知肚明，这门在刀口舔血的行当，不需要嘘寒问暖。而且监狱里面Félix都打点好了，用不着他操心。  
  
倒是头一次听说Félix来打过叔叔的主意。毫不意外，那个男人为了权力什么都做得出来。他想起某些粗制滥造的美国电视剧，总是找来两支胳膊涂满纹身的大胖子演墨西哥毒贩——如果Félix有纹身，那他手上积累的血债足够染出一朵滴血的红玫瑰。电视剧里没有这样的毒枭，包裹着精良的意大利西装，难得挽起半边衣袖露出光洁的皮肤，宛如洁癖般从来不让白色粉末沾染他视线所及之处。庞巴迪的豪华座舱里也不例外，三万尺高空能让他嗨的不是手里的货，而是一张张财务报表。若不是手工定制的西裤能在他皱着眉又弯腰查对某行数字时完美展现男人的屁股，Amado不知道会有多少次商务旅行无聊到睡着。  
  
对，他是来跟Neto谈Félix的。他亲手葬送了他们创立的毒枭联盟，顺便摘下了Félix不可一世的皇冠。  
  
“最迟在复活节之后。不过他可能不会被送到你和Quintero这个监狱，毕竟他手里有的是钱，这点小事还难不倒 _el Padrino_ 。”  
  
Neto在听到这个外人还不知道的消息后，出奇地淡漠，“如果你是来让我感激你的，可以走了。”  
  
当然不是，他只是觉得Neto会想听到这个“好消息”，帮派里人人都知道Félix为了保命出卖了前任合作伙伴，之后他又背叛了许多人，但都比不上Neto这么受人尊敬。  
  
“你以为你棋高一着？Amado，你只是做了和他一样的事。而你所计划的未来甚至还不如他计划的。”  
  
老家伙一派胡言，他和Félix不一样，他才不会穿着西装坐在能俯瞰整个城市的全景办公室里以为自己是个体面的生意人。他的黑色行装从不引人注意，Sylmar那一晚之后，他决定了独自能够飞得更高。  
  
三月还没结束，Amado回了趟老家，买下离15号州际公路不远的一块地，捐钱建个新的教堂，让母亲开心了好一阵子。这一年的复活节来得太早，他有点失去耐心了。  
  
四月第一周，Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo正式被捕的消息登上墨西哥所有报纸的头条。离开瓜达拉哈拉前，Amado花了五倍的钱打点狱警，诸事巨细无遗，包括每个月送进去的威士忌和胃药的数量。经历过在异国他乡半夜帮老板买雷尼替丁，他习惯了做这些事。Aguilar还问过要不要访客记录和电话录音，以防万一，他们警察内部系统搞这些简直小菜一碟。Amado摆摆手，让警督大人放宽心。  
  
除此之外还差什么？Félix再也不需要那些西装了，他在回程的飞机上想到这里，思绪仿佛陷入脚下的漫漫黄沙。  
  
*  
  
收到来自哥伦比亚的邀请时，事情已经过去半年多，生意走上正轨，一切风平浪静。Amado想不出有什么必要见面，但他也没有拒绝。因为Pacho Herrera总能把话说得很动听，在包含否定词组的句子里，从不会把要说服的对象当作主语。他不会说“你还没见过Gilberto，Miguel和Chepe”，而是说——  
  
"Haven't introduced you to _mi familia_. Plus a bit celebration, well deserved."  
  
在机库里挑好飞机，他才想起来总不能空着手去赴约。人情世故不难，问题是他买得到的，一手独霸纽约的毒枭肯定也买得到；送老虎大象太浮夸，不是他的风格；要是去问对方的保镖如何投其所好，好像有点偷懒，显得不够诚意。  
  
他回想起头一回在这个行当见到Pacho的同类。古巴人真够排面，彼时Amado仅仅是个飞行员，黑白两道政商云集的可卡因派对上一切都让他觉得新奇，不管是吧台遇到的女明星还是台上的功夫表演，还有按摩浴缸里各色肉体放浪形骸，朝他抛媚眼时酥胸袒露，热情如火。不过哥伦比亚的高级货也没让他完全放松警惕，Amado一直四处观察，视线时刻关注着主厅，门外站着一个面容清秀的男孩，要说是保镖似乎太过纤瘦。他很安静，穿着丝质的软袍，对周遭的灯红酒绿完全不为所动，昏暗的廊灯下一双眸子闪着别样的光。等门里的客人出来了，紧接着男孩便消失在再次紧闭的大门里。  
  
Pacho办的派对也会是那样吗？  
  
可惜他没能和Alberto Sicilia Falcón聊上几句。他对在著名的“黑暗宫殿”被改造成国家监狱博物馆前，以轰动一时的直升机悬索光天化日之下越狱的古巴人很有兴趣。他看过莱昆贝利监狱的设计图，别的不说，能在米子型的狭窄中庭爬上悬停的直升机就值得大书特书，竟然还躲过了狱警的机枪扫射——这些形象跟同性恋根本不沾边。  
  
见面礼带上了去Cali的飞机，最后却留在副驾驶座。在冒犯和讨好之间，Amado选择暂不冒险。  
  
他以为的热闹全然不见踪影。经过尘土飞扬的马场，转身便换了一幅光景，傍晚霞光穿过一片罕见的竹林，Navegante提醒他注意脚下青石板间的溪流，风沙沙吹过，翠绿尽头透出一抹白衣，哥伦比亚人笑得十分从容，像是早就预见这一天的到来。  
  
这其中明明发生了许多变故，甚至惊心动魄、你死我活，对他、对Pacho来说都是。但也没什么难言之隐，都过去了，Amado礼貌地伸出手，迎接他的却是格外热烈的拥抱，白色绸布从黑衬衫表面垂坠下来，泾渭分明。  
  
哥伦比亚人给他煮了马黛茶，难喝的玩意。  
  
"I thought there's a party."  
"Of course. It's tomorrow."  
  
气氛瞬间有些诡异，Amado仍不动声色。他来早了，但现在启动最坏结果的方案似乎也还早。  
  
谈笑间Pacho带他从竹林绕到后面的宅子，里面尽是稀奇古怪的摆设。他不懂艺术，也看得出极具异域风情的画上两个甚至几个男人在干什么；有副直白到同样面孔的两个人，脖子以上是男人的模样，脖子以下一个穿白纱、一个穿西装；也有莫名其妙的红蓝绿色块抹在一起就成一幅画了。他发誓，如果Pacho像Acosta聊梵高一样跟他聊超现实主义，他改道去麦德林还来得及。  
  
“我不知道你对什么感兴趣，我这儿什么都有点。”他羡慕Pacho的直率，尽管嘴上不饶人，“这么说吧，我想改变福布斯杂志上毒贩都热衷于贝多芬和毕加索的刻板印象。我喜欢扁豆、玉米饼和烤牛肉。”  
  
Pacho开怀大笑，自然而然挽过他的肩膀，带他转出宅子，朝着有食物香味的方向走。迫近的距离让他格外敏感，Amado闻见白色衣领间有股兰花的幽香，或许他给哥伦比亚人选的礼物没那么糟糕。  
  
晚餐桌上只有他们两个人，席间不断有英俊挺拔的年轻人进进出出，他开始不断猜测，后来酒过三巡，也就随他们去了。在绝对自主的领地，Pacho并没有像Amado以为的那样随心所欲，他不得不更小心地试探。  
  
“麻烦？没有的事。我们卡利总是一起共担风险，二十吨确实值一笔不小的数目，但两场雨过后又会长出新的古柯叶。其实我一直在想，会不会是塞尔玛的‘意外’才让你决定拿起电话拨通了我的号码。搞不好是因祸得福。”  
  
主人笑意盈盈，却没有喝醉的意思。客人掂量着酒杯的重量，只怕拿不准会摔下去。  
  
Amado思维飞快地转了几圈，他非常确定Pacho是在质疑他当时是否提前得知告密一事，又是否在合作谈判中故意隐瞒。回答失误最坏的结果是哥伦比亚人去找其它广场直接谈，但他们都需要他的空中舰队，还有华雷斯的分销网络。或许蒂华纳更接近加州的市场可以与之匹敌，但Arellano Felix兄弟中更懂事的那个还需要他以同乡但中立的身份调停蒂华纳和锡纳罗亚的陈年纠葛。  
  
不可能，至少不是现在。  
  
“放轻松，Amado。你不可能现在回墨西哥拉五十个伙计和半机舱的军火过来，你说对吧？不过我喜欢你，”Pacho顿了一下，“总是有备而来，从不冒无谓的风险。”  
  
他不喜欢那么快被看穿，又无法抗拒哥伦比亚人毫不掩饰上扬的嘴角。当Pacho说他高兴，连那双眼睛都带着笑。  
  
"It must be something. Whatever it was, it's over. I'm just glad you called."  
  
Amado一整晚都在“他一点都不像”、“他怎么会是”、“他根本就是”之间拿捏不定。他知道这些想法很虚伪，而且毫无意义。  
  
第二天宾客如约而至，派对就在卡利宽敞的机库里举行，主题是时下最流行的《壮志凌云》，起落架下面摆着迷你战斗机形状的蛋糕，连Amado的飞机旁边都站着穿哥伦比亚国旗比基尼配空军白色礼帽的姑娘。等主人登场一一介绍有头有脸的大人物时，Amado几乎什么都没听进去。  
  
他看着Pacho从哈雷上下来时，穿着应景的飞行员夹克，里面搭配一件非常艳丽的印花衬衫，像是他第一次见到哥伦比亚男人那样——因为他就是以此参照为Pacho挑选的礼物。没送出的衬衫，现在已经穿在了那副走路生风的迷人躯体之上。  
  
“抱歉，Navegante送飞机入库时里里外外都检查了一遍。” Pacho冲他眨眨眼，看起来兴致很高。  
  
无论意大利设计师给的独家草稿有多专业，都比不上眼前的男人穿起来的活色生香。他反复权衡给另一个男人送衣服是否越过生意关系的界限，又会否产生给女人送衣服类似的暗示，如果驾驭不同型号的飞机和玩不同的女人一个道理，那基佬是不是也可以归到同一范畴。  
  
那些再三考量和谨小慎微，和此时Pacho坦荡地解开衬衫的三颗扣子相比，都像是笑话。  
  
他被推上一架按照波音VC-25模样改装的747客梯，在Pacho的振臂高呼中被众人加冕为El Señor de los Cielos。不到十二小时前，Amado还曾质疑自己能不能活着离开Cali。  
  
他有的是奉承别人的经验，但来自Pacho Herrera的恭维目的过于明显，他成了哥伦比亚人的海报男孩。他还是决定笑着回应贵客们，甚至模仿了几句哥伦比亚地道口音的西语。  
  
突然成为派对的焦点为他打开了与许多重要来宾交谈的契机，不仅是Cali的教父们，还有人与他分享国家警察特别搜查队与麦德林缠斗的最新进展，隔岸观火，Amado总能泰然处之。除了宣布已经斩断与麦德林的合作，现在还没到谈生意的时机，他能从不远处Rodriguez兄弟与Pacho的交头接耳读出来。很快“忙于正经生意”的卡利教父就提前告别了。  
  
晚上卫星电话收到瓜达拉哈拉的来电，便临时通知机械师更改航油的分量。  
  
“你非要什么事都自己来么？”Pacho显然听到了后一通电话，男人手里端着一杯曼哈顿，娇艳的马拉斯奇诺樱桃与Amado“送”的衬衫相得益彰。  
  
“你不会想知道上次我让飞机离开我的视线发生了什么，就一晚。”他决定把围歼DEA的故事留做下次见面的开胃菜。  
  
告别的吻落在两颊，得体而暧昧。  
  
*  
  
瓜达拉哈拉也不是特别要紧的事，有几件涉及银行以及房产的手续，非要本人签字。他甚至没有正式的办公室，以前那种地方总让他浑身不自在。意识到该请律师的时候，动荡中这几个月才慢慢有了时间消逝的实感。现下只得一一照办，火速搬进城中一处尚未完成装修的楼宇，手下买来两大个保险箱，这段时间累积的一些文书和资料一并放进去。  
  
到处都有那个名字，Amado宽慰自己生意过渡总有个过程。  
  
晚上接到哥伦比亚的电话着实有些意外，没有消息才是好消息，这一行也不例外。Pacho询问他匆匆改变行程一切是否顺利，关切的语气显得太过私密，他现在没有义务向任何人汇报日程。  
  
“忘了说，谢谢你送的礼物，我很喜欢。”  
  
说不清具体的原因，Pacho的坦然让他有点烦躁，那人似乎从未有需要隐藏的负担。挂断电话，Amado从保险箱里取出一盒磁带。东西送来已经有些日子了，因为是绕开Aguilar的警察关系网私下弄的，他只叫人收着，一直没有寄去华雷斯也没听过。  
  
他无法预料会在写着Félix Gallardo和录制日期的磁带里听到什么，他现在只是需要听到那个声音。  
  
比美国警察糟糕透顶的西语更难以忍受的，是听见他的未来像吉普赛人解读水晶球一样被娓娓道出。Félix的语气平和，也许铁窗代表的另一套秩序之于他，并不像之于Neto那样难以忍受、心生怨恨。  
  
以往他总希望Félix的每个妄念都是对的，身不由己时那种信念是唯一的救赎。现在他已经推翻了Félix的王国，他掌控着从波音727操纵杆到每一笔进货的签单，再也不需要别人告诉他未来的模样了。他终于可以嘲讽Félix是错的了——  
  
这不公平，锡纳罗亚人的每句话都无懈可击的正确。他甚至说他将成为新的王，仿佛凯撒遇刺前许予安东尼帝国的明天。等待Félix的将是一眼望不到头的漫长刑期，他不需要说他的好话。然而隔着探监室的玻璃窗，他坐在那儿一字一句地夸奖他，声音有种被过滤后的距离感，触不到，偏偏挠得人心痒。  
  
Amado费尽心机才抓住最恰当的时机、用最隐蔽的手段避开了弑君者的头衔，那曾是Félix的专利。他隐藏在众人的贪婪之后，不兜售宏图大志，也不独揽胜利首功，就像他总穿一身黑，当Félix将他推向最亮的位置，他依然不打算引人注意。其它广场的尊敬或恐惧，他都不需要。  
  
他留到最后才单独跟Félix摊牌，所有的阴谋和背叛，他只想要Félix一个人知道。直到那一刻他才允许自己流露出些许骄傲。  
  
他一定会成为Félix的骄傲，这不同于Pacho为了共同的利益捧他为新王。  
  
Amado按下倒带键。在他意识到自己等这一刻等了多久前，伴随着重播的声音，开始以同样平缓的动作取悦自己。往昔种种越界的回忆如潮水般涌来，与明面上的妻子或暗地里的情人都不同，他们分享过的那些秘密瞬间——睁开眼，他仿佛看见哥伦比亚人在门口，静静地凝视，他会取笑他们吗？还是取代他怀中滚烫的肉体？Amado还没有习惯被人投以特别的关注，Pacho的眼神像把尖刀，只是贴近肉身，足以让大脑收到危险而诱人的信号。  
  
如果高潮时想象出两个男人的脸让人尴尬，稍晚将会有一位或多位瓜达拉哈拉的应召女郎收到丰厚的小费。Amado不会浪费任何机会，毕竟大城市的妞比艾尔帕索那种军事基地的好多了。  
  
回华雷斯之后，第一件事就是命令Manny去搜集其它广场的最新动向，包括没有跟他们直接合作的其它州的小型帮派。  
  
“但一切的关键是华雷斯，一旦北美自由贸易协定正式签署，华雷斯就将所向无敌。”  
  
他反复琢磨Félix的话。如果他注定成为比凯撒更伟大的王，NAFTA绝不仅仅是Aguilar囤地等待高价卖给美国代工厂那点鼠目寸光。  
  
如Neto所说，他还没有真正打败Félix，但他已迫不及待。而哥伦比亚人——  
  
“等等，Manny，也调查一下卡利的情况，越详细越好。找当地的线人，钱不是问题。”  
  
*  
  
Pacho依然是他的日常联系人。协调运量、班次这些琐事，其实都可以交给手下的，但他们之间又没有老婆孩子，或妓女，之类的话题寒暄。Amado想再靠近一点，却一直裹足不前。  
  
他改变了方向，听说掌管卡利实际经营的Miguel很难打交道，总不会比Pacho还难。第一次单独见面，Miguel像世界五百强公司的CEO一样跟他谈行业前景和未来五年的复合增长率，他也开门见山，说想去看看卡利的“生产线”。难以置信，对方真的像绅士般穿着白西装带他去参观，那里有几乎媲美现代制药巨头的高科技实验室和严格管控质量的一整套流程。  
  
隔着口罩和防尘服，Amado都快不认识赖以为生的白色粉末了。仿佛卡利为可卡因添上一层高溢价的金字招牌，人人都知道纽约的市价是最高的。  
  
“这里只收预处理过的古柯膏，如果你想看新鲜的叶子，明天回去时从飞机上往下看就是了。”谁说卡利的二号人物缺乏幽默感的？  
  
第二次他投桃报李，约好Miguel跨跃大西洋直飞达喀尔，狂野的沙漠汽车拉力赛和撒哈拉以南的狩猎无不充斥着过剩的雄性激素。而当哥伦比亚人打开随身携带的西装防尘罩，说要在五星级酒店的总统套房见别的客人时，Amado会礼貌地回避，等时候差不多再把最好的姑娘送上去。他当然不会故意炫耀选定西非第三大港口城市，就是为了方便Miguel顺便联络下卡利在其最重要的欧洲中转站的人脉。  
  
回哥伦比亚后Miguel跟他握手时的力气大了很多，Amado心领神会。  
  
这并不意味着和Miguel谈生意就一帆风顺了。相反，在对数字格外精明的“绅士”面前，算术可能算不上Amado的强项。他必须等待合适的时机，在百分百的胜算出现前按兵不动，就像上一次那样。  
  
要不是蒂华纳和锡纳罗亚又闹到总统府的联络人专门打电话给他，兴许等待的时间还很充足。Amado不愿意承认，虽然他早就受够了两边不断加码的“复仇者游戏”，承认了就意味着他无能，和前任一样处理不好这桩麻烦。他们不再是联盟，也没有唯一的老板，可当华雷斯负责每周向控制着国境线上其它据点的广场分发成吨的可卡因，目光自然会聚焦他身上。有次他刚从海湾手里接过新拉雷多的生意，里里外外边境两头的关系都要重新梳理打点，忙得焦头烂额；还有一次他南下阿卡普尔科，以投资夜店的名义打探罂粟种植的行情；无外乎都临时被打断，飞着赶去救火。如果有更多的利润，更稳固的利益网络，也许那些蠢货才会真正握手言和，乖乖地一起赚钱。  
  
“你想不想去纽约？”  
  
Pacho的声音一点都不像最近他们有些疏离的关系。Amado难免心虚，对方应该很清楚他和Miguel之间走动频繁，而分销渠道向来是由最年轻的卡利教父负责。  
  
“如果华雷斯真的决定进军零售，你不想知道世界上利润最高的零售市场是怎么运作吗？”  
  
看来卡利的教父之间确实没什么秘密，Pacho对墨西哥的动作一清二楚，Amado只得顺着对方答应下来。出发前他叮嘱Vicente万事格外谨慎，还在嗨的年轻人眯着眼问：“我们不是去美国散心吗？”  
  
*  
  
"You didn't ask if I like racing or hunting."  
  
再次见面，Pacho不改面带微笑，很明显不是有意要让他尴尬。Amado挠挠头，算是回应。哥伦比亚人安排的直升机载着一行人往东，渐渐远离市区，最后在长岛北岸绿意盎然的一处宅院降落。  
  
“我以为我们会住在能看到曼哈顿天际线的高级酒店。”漫长的旅程让Vicente有点打不起精神，他自顾自地拉开正厅的窗帘，“哇噢，这里居然也能看到曼哈顿！”Amado只得在背后给宅子的主人比对不起的嘴型。  
  
这套大隐于世的豪宅承载的故事足够从下午茶聊到晚餐，Pacho可谓推心置腹，把二十几岁到纽约淘金的经历全盘托出。原来是他一手打造了哥伦比亚人在世界之都的地下网络，卡利看中的正是这份无价之宝，早在另一位卡利绅士派驻纽约之前，年轻的未来教父已有能力与城中一流的显贵为邻。  
  
"I won't call J.P. Morgan old money though."  
  
Amado接过雪茄，那是跟他在锡纳罗亚荒瘠的土地上种大麻恍若隔世的人生。此刻他与他同坐在充满铜臭味的奢华房间里，听对方抱怨墙上莫奈的《睡莲》和美式家具不搭配，说不要就不要，打包回去送给Gilberto那种老古董好了。他猜想哥伦比亚人是不是每次都用这样轻描淡写的底气压过会谈对象一头。  
  
“抱歉，我没有同样精彩的故事回敬你。”  
“那只是因为你还没打算告诉我。在塞内加尔围猎疣猪和狮子时，Miguel可是连你追求女明星失败的糗事都知道了。”  
  
Amado只得做出一副告饶的姿势，还赔上他不那么习惯的笑脸。  
  
"Relax, you and I... We're not that different."  
  
就着噼啪的炉火和主人重新倒上的苏格兰威士忌，他开始从去贝尔莫潘买飞机讲述利用DEA布置的航空追踪器诱敌深入、玉米面掉包可卡因、最后成功反击DEA的全部经历。Pacho听得满脸惊讶，连连佩服他亲自寻找飞机短路源头的决心和拍板把拆下的追踪器又放回去的魄力。其实过程也称不上有多惊心动魄，具体执行那晚他远在恰帕斯，枪战都是事后听说的。同样被略去的细节还有机队起飞前他站在价值连城的七十吨货前一言不发，连最亲近的手下都不知道计划已在进行中，以及落地事成后那通来自DF的电话。  
  
“这就是你坚决不肯把飞机交给别人打理的原因？就因为在贝尔莫潘被DEA安装了追踪器？”最年轻的卡利教父似乎依然难以置信。  
  
他明白今晚得给Pacho点什么，这些还不够。  
  
"I did it not just to move your seventy fucking tons, more to honor a friend of mine."  
  
手腕上的表被晃得金光灿灿，Pacho轻笑一声，直言老早就想问他为什么成就了霸业却戴着一看就是假货的玩意，“说真的你可别生气，我在犹太人手下当黄金珠宝学徒时都瞧不上这种档次的货。”  
  
这次Amado发现自己不再费心斟酌词句，也无需过滤可能造成不利的事实，他几乎毫无保留地对Pacho讲完了边境小镇老牛仔的故事。他以为过去的就过去了，那些来不及倾诉的情绪却像颗烂掉的苹果，扔到地上，埋进土里，不知不觉隔年长出不成器的树苗，歪歪扭扭，照样惹人恼火。“他是个相信善恶有报的蠢货，老顽固，偏偏异想天开，他说他爱世人，以为牛仔的尊严和荣耀能当饭吃。我曾经是个外人，但他把一切都教给了我，可能除了一点——浪漫得无可救药，他和那个妞……死之前他们跳的最后一支舞是在小镇的狂欢节，四周孩童围绕，欢声笑语，其中还有个是他出钱治好眼疾的小女孩。”  
  
"He must've been a really good friend."  
  
他点点头，诧异于有些连Vicente都不知道的事，那么轻易就说出口了，“他最终横尸街头，但那是他的选择，他亲口告诉我，然后就把这块许多年前我送给他的假表还给了我。坦坦荡荡，毫无畏惧。”  
  
他曾经多么想告诉那个人这一切。  
  
Pacho没有再嘲笑他的假表。他能感觉到那双跳动着火苗的眼睛一直注视着自己。“Amado，告诉我——你讲这个故事是因为你的朋友已经死了吗？”  
  
在Pacho这等聪明人面前，他无法回答。是的，死人不会说话、不会泄密，更不会背叛；不是，死去的只是肉身，灵魂值得永生。  
  
第二天一早，卡利的第四位教父终于现身，一身打扮和他差不多随意的Chepe像个打手。“我可不像Pachito，”来人捏了捏Pacho的脸，“我住皇后区，这样坐地铁逃票比较不容易被发现，R线上的建筑工和水管工都长我这样。”  
  
“走吧，Pachito还有别的事，我带你去迪士尼乐园。”  
  
那是一整套细碎又缜密的贩毒网络，从一箱箱牛油果的夹层和辣椒罐头底部，摇身一变贴在画框背面送往上东区高级画廊；塞进布匹里冒充干燥剂，皇后区南亚裔开的纺织店自有销路；与漂白剂混装，哈莱姆的小型洗衣店照单全收；还有相当一部分出乎意料走的是严苛的宗教社区，“Pacho说在金钱的不眠之城，宗教是最好的保护伞。条子们不太会去搜梳小辫的男人。”Chepe指着仓库门口刚进来的几个哈西迪犹太人，“怎么？你以为我们是去联合广场的农夫集市上摆摊叫卖？哥伦比亚纯正有机可卡因？”  
  
Amado举手认错，“我的意思是，在这儿没看到多少哥伦比亚人。”  
  
“伙计，你不会想要城中每个移民老乡都背上毒贩的标签。那样太容易被针对了。关键的位置上有我们的人就够了。”  
  
路过中城，窗外永不停歇的车水马龙幻化成高速转动的印钞机，一闪而过，这一天的“游览”显得意犹未尽。  
  
晚上Pacho在下城一家看起来非常老派的意大利餐馆等候他们，大厅里空无一人，铜铸的水晶吊灯却全部点亮，Vicente兴奋地说这像是《美国往事》的场景。  
  
“怎么样？我刚刚买下它。”哥伦比亚人一身格外惹眼的紫色西装，举手投足间尽显主人的气派，在保守的意大利侍从面前出尽了风头。  
  
晚餐充满了仪式感，餐馆的前任老板不无骄傲地像新老板吹嘘餐馆和其家族悠久的历史，主厨也亲自上阵介绍每一道佳肴，配上地道的黎凡特小茴香酒，唇齿留香的美妙让这笔投资看起来是双赢的局面。双方最后在律师见证下正式签订合同，支票上的名字签得龙飞凤舞。可能是因为Pacho开价大方，对方笑称他一定特别喜欢意大利菜。  
  
"No, I'm honoring a friend."  
  
Pacho话音刚落，顺起桌上的甜点勺，以所有人都始料未及的狠劲反手猛扎进意大利人的眼眶。同时Navegante迅速就位，保镖们还来不及开枪，就牢牢控制住了局面。Amado摁住弟弟准备拔枪的手，准备静观其变。  
  
除了白色桌布被染红的一角，一切整洁得像什么都没发生过。助兴的唱机依旧转动着，对外界震动极其敏感的唱针连半个音符都没跳过。  
  
“所有人都可以回家了。顺便告诉你们的‘家人’，下次意大利人再想背着我们用秘鲁的次等品搅乱市场，请三思。Navegante，把这位先生搬到厨房，我记得刚才主厨说他们最近添置了台大型绞肉机，明天的推荐菜单也有了。”  
  
还剩一只眼睛的意大利人发出惊恐万分的惨叫，Pacho抿了一口溅到血的亚力酒，奶白的液体浮现出一丝血腥玛丽的韵味，“敬我们共同的犹太朋友。”  
  
原来这场精心布置的“表演”，是为了给Pacho的一位犹太老朋友报仇。因无意间目睹意大利帮派私下与新兴的秘鲁毒枭勾结，被挖出双目最后灭口。Chepe调查出事情的来龙去脉后，已经把秘鲁帮清扫得差不多了，只是把最后这一刀留给了Pacho。“他曾是我的师傅，钻石鉴定的大师，他不碰毒品，但他认识大半个曼哈顿的犹太家族，从金融巨鳄到小手工作坊，他们都去同一家犹太教堂超过半个世纪。他为我这个一无所有的外乡人引荐了卡利纽约帝国的根基。”厨房方向传来机器轰隆的响声，男人不紧不慢地用餐巾擦拭手心，然后继续整理西装衣袖，像爱惜羽毛的雄鸟检查有没有其它污点。  
  
"See, I told you we're not that different."  
  
只见哥伦比亚人摘下桌上一朵染血的白玉兰，款款走到Amado身边，将花插在黑色衬衫的口袋里，"Now no bouncer in Manhattan will question your sense of fashion, Mr. Crow. Come on, let's go party."  
  
他们去的似乎是“普通”的酒吧，Pacho打发走身边的姑娘时不忘露出迷人的笑容。Amado也意兴阑珊，再多的酒精和毒品也无法让他对这个夜晚产生更多兴趣，他几乎目不转睛地盯着哥伦比亚人。  
  
后来是Vicente提议想去别处玩，“这儿可是纽约，我们应该去点不一样的地方！拜托，我可不想回到那个马粪味的岛上再呆一晚，安静得快无聊死了。”年轻人总是口出狂言，Amado踢了一下弟弟的屁股。Pacho却满不在意地望向他，略带玩味的表情似乎在问Amado的意见，“那好，我们去西村吧。”  
  
他清楚那是什么地方，Vicente见到诸多新鲜的玩法也不恼了，甚至还有点跃跃欲试的好奇。而Pacho在舞池中如鱼得水的姿态宛如一幅流动的画，一身紫西装在闪烁的霓虹中更添魅惑，在宣布请全场喝一杯前就聚集了几乎所有男人的目光。  
  
也许是那朵白玉兰，也许是不合群的样子，隐匿在黑暗中的Amado不再是安全的。他被发现了，当Pacho的舞步与陌生男人几乎融为一体时，视线穿过拥挤的舞池，准确无误落在他身上。他们在接吻吗？Amado看不清，只记得那惊鸿一瞥的半张脸，摧毁了他这一年多用来躲避的借口。  
  
在纽约的最后一晚，Pacho在梦里问他为什么之前要去找Miguel谈生意，Amado醒来时硬得像回到全是男学员的航校厮混那段日子。  
  
*  
  
没有谁提出约定，但他们开始在每个星期二通话或见面。话题通常是麦德林的近况，老对手的起起伏伏对生意链上每一环都有影响，上至乙醚原料的供给，下至迈阿密街头价格的波动。有时Pacho会感叹这场牵涉多方势力没完没了的围剿让久经沙场的卡利安全主管也无奈，“就像你们墨西哥的肥皂剧。”  
  
"Tell me about it." Amado“回敬”过去蒂华纳和锡纳罗亚的烂摊子，笑着骂几句蠢货、野猴总能引发对面的共鸣。  
  
见面则多半是Amado坚持的。  
  
"Seriously, you loving flying is an understatement. What kind of narco flies the shit himself every single week?"  
  
哥伦比亚人在被阳光照得明晃晃的飞机跑道上迎接他，抬手遮着墨镜，Amado还是能看到对方扬起的嘴角。  
  
"Only with the **Carrillo Air Express**."  
  
他们聊到能飞727及更大载重量机型的飞行员有多贵。不用说民航机型，连轻量级的农业作业机型也不好找飞行员，美国政府出资喷洒草甘膦的古柯清除计划，就因为难以长期维系飞行员工资和机械养护费用而几度受挫——对他们的生意当然是好消息。  
  
“还有更麻烦的。那些该死的牵引车，虽然不值几个钱，但每次作业都需要至少三到四个受过专业培训的操作手，我可以不想让反向喷射气流弄坏发动机。而且牵引对场地和跑道的平稳性要求很高。我有几个为避开卫星图像监测的机场还在用毛石跑道，根本无法进行后推作业。好几架不挑跑道的C-130大力士飞过去也荒在地里不能动弹。”  
  
Pacho耸耸肩，“你总能买更多飞机。”  
  
"Not with $4,000 a kilo, man."  
  
他说得像开玩笑，并没有揪着钱的事不放。时间长了，这成了他们心照不宣的“秘密”。卡利想抓住麦德林的颓势，鲸吞更大的市场；而华雷斯想要更多的飞机，以便切下更大块的蛋糕。  
  
到年底，Miguel代表Gilberto邀请墨西哥合伙人去参加卡利教父女儿的婚礼，Amado欣然接受。他不需要看Vicente公寓里那一大堆黑帮片录影带也知道婚礼的意义。商贸部的风声、华雷斯内部的压力、南部州的饥荒和叛乱，以及他同时为蒂华纳和锡纳罗亚挖掘的坟墓，一整年的暗流涌动即将迎来改变，这也许是年前最后放松的时机。  
  
找出来的西装终究没穿上，他与卡利的绅士们就算同床共枕，也注定只是一晌贪欢。  
  
以Rodriguez家族为主的宾客们沉浸在亲密无间的家庭聚会氛围中，Amado的社交空间有限，他呆在吧台喝了两杯，热闹也看得差不多了。仪式刚结束年轻的新娘和新郎就因为“贪玩”跑出去，差不多是时候告辞了。  
  
环顾四周，Pacho和他笔挺的晚礼服理所当然偷走了婚礼上最耀眼的位置。  
  
“你一个人来的。”  
“你也是。”  
  
“留下来，再喝一杯。”水晶杯在圣诞与婚礼的双重喜乐中碰撞，头顶是榭寄生和白色气球，气氛适合拥抱、亲吻和跳舞。  
  
“上次你没跳舞。”  
  
他知道Pacho说的那一次，只有那一次。Amado终于无处可藏。  
  
他们在与彼此无关的婚礼上跳舞，身体的距离随着贴合的黑色礼服线条展开，后又渐渐消失。人们忙于赐予彼此最美好的祝福，欢声笑语掩盖了耳鬓厮磨。Pacho在领舞，腰间的手带着掌心的温度，轻柔地指挥他左右摇摆。一低头，白衬衫前襟的花纹隐没在整齐的领结之下，不难想象Pacho整理衣衫时的用心。抽出搭在肩膀上的手，Amado轻抚过那些精致的花纹。  
  
"It will look good on you, too." 他听到似曾熟悉的评价，忍不住抬头。四目相接，男人笑得好像提前来到十二月里的春风，让卡利的冬夜寒意全无。  
  
没人发出惊叹，也没人在意两个男人的舞步是否合乎规矩。Rodriguez兄弟正与一只手数不过来的太太们分享天伦之乐，他甚至怀疑他们根本无所谓Pacho带男人来参加婚礼。  
  
室内爆炸的冲击波威力极大，他们几乎被抛到门口。哥伦比亚人奋不顾身地往里冲，Amado不得不紧紧抱住他，那副躯体像任何凡人一样在颤抖，英俊的面目变得狰狞，发出野兽般的嘶吼。不行，不能进去，遇到建筑物垮塌会送命的。火苗已经烧到脚边，环己烷的气味混合着洒落一地的酒水，次生灾难随时可能发生。  
  
这是他第一次体验到无法控制怀中的人，一个为找寻可能受伤的家人而急得发疯的男人。最后没办法，只得跟在Pacho身后冲进一片混乱的爆炸现场，恰好迎上从烟雾中一瘸一拐被搀扶出来的另两位卡利教父。能走动的人全都转移到酒店楼上的房间暂时躲避，万幸本来就在外面的新娘和新郎毫发无损。  
  
Gilberto大发雷霆誓要手刃麦德林的死敌，激动之下额头的伤口再次崩开，直至血迹浸透纱布；Miguel被爆炸后的碎玻璃渣伤到手臂，紧蹙的眉头同样杀气腾腾，大有圣诞夜就要血洗仇人的架势。  
  
“听我说，绅士们。你们现在必须离开，如果那个疯子的手下能够买通或绕过重重耳目把C4直接安置到你们卡利大本营的婚礼现场，哥伦比亚再没有哪块地方是绝对安全的。你们的车辆、飞机、宅邸都有可能成为下一个攻击目标，需要时间和人手重新彻查。我的湾流IV就停在附近的机场，有三个人把守，满载还有十四个座位。你们需要立刻决定，最近的巴拿马有我的地盘，我亲自驾驶，去你们的地盘也行。”  
  
Rodriguez兄弟不约而同地看着Pacho，向来衣冠楚楚的男人拨开散乱的头发，转而死死地盯着他。仿佛卡利集团的最高决策层还需要他证明点什么。  
  
"I fucking stayed and danced with you." Amado把这句话咽了下去，他一言不发，把决定权全部留给哥伦比亚人。  
  
夜航经常让人忘记时空的界限，尤其是在海上，加勒比的浪漫只剩被黑暗中滔天巨浪吞噬的恐惧。透过耳机，Amado在发动机的轰鸣中偶尔能听到座舱后面的女人在安抚孩童，新娘撕下白纱替亲人处理伤口，负责整个集团安全的Pacho在做什么？责怪自己还是准备复仇？  
  
安全抵达巴拿马已是半夜，把多位家眷一一安顿好，大家都同意等天亮再从长计议。  
  
"You're fucking insane." 他一直以为自己是最理智的那个，更何况指责他的是把他按在门后强吻的男人，要见到这样的Pacho全拜好运气和坏运气的叠加，褪去平日的从容不迫，这样的指责除了让人欲火焚身，只会帮倒忙。此时Amado再无顾忌，解开已经松散的领结，咬住男人的喉结问他为什么。  
  
“没有人他妈的会在海边别墅旁多买几十亩地，特意修两公里长可以起降双引擎飞机的跑道——除了你。”  
  
正因如此他们才能以最快速度进入巴拿马，并绕开官方空域管制直接降落。他见过太多背叛和反目，未雨绸缪早已成为本能。“是吗？那你将如何背叛我？”Pacho的语气和扯开他衣服的手一样凶，他同样在与那件有繁复花纹的衬衫作斗争，没人能阻止决堤的渴求。  
  
Amado倒在柔软的床上，在那具完美的裸体覆盖过来之际，最后一点理性支撑他打断了这辈子最火辣的吻，“你真的想知道我的全盘计划吗？或许……你会改变主意。”  
  
“我想你知道你并不是第一个提出要从零售分一杯羹的人。”  
  
Pacho成功地用那个未被提起的名字让他陷入沉默。没有什么新的把戏，哥伦比亚人自信对他的底牌一清二楚，就像此刻落入男人掌心的欲望，身体诚实的反应既新鲜又熟悉。他下意识地握住同样勃起的硬物，只是用手，床榻似乎就快无法承受过载的激情。  
  
"Want to fuck my mouth?" 他在混乱和灼热中试探着问。  
  
"No, I wanna fuck myself on your big, fat, Mexican cock."  
  
在这场失控的性事中，他轻易地滑向本能。他不在乎落入对方的节奏，甚至交出一切——双手向上被牢牢摁在床头，任由Pacho俯下身，从手臂亲吻到腋下的敏感带。久违的亲密像窗外一遍遍拍打崖岸的海浪，一波高过一波，将他包围在古龙水的浓烈混合了古柯叶辛辣的迷雾中。Pacho偶尔会嚼一些，比如今晚的婚礼上，比烟草让人更飘飘欲仙又不至于碍事，跳舞时他就闻到了，近在咫尺的诱惑却被爆炸打断。此刻他终于能毫无忌惮地从对方唇舌间汲取。  
  
"You want some?"  
"No, I only want it from _you_."  
  
Pacho被他轻轻咬住下唇时发出令两人都十分愉悦的低吟，坐在他腰间的翘臀刚抬起又迫不及待地落下。他们共同追逐着许多次以生意为由彼此默契的欲言又止，“你第一次‘送’我衬衫时想过这个吗？”断断续续的喘息让普通的问题也变得像情色游戏。Amado抓住下落的时机，猛地向上顶弄，以作为无声的回答。哥伦比亚男人满意地将手心撑在他腹肌上，好借力把他的阴茎含得更深。  
  
真正让他失控的是下个问题，“告诉我，Amado，之前你为什么避开我去找Miguel？”与梦境不同，此时的Pacho正骑在他通红的阴茎上，用极致的感官刺激几次将他推向高潮又停下，挑破了他不可告人的欲望。  
  
终于解放的双手得以扶住男人的腰，彼此马上找到了合拍的节奏，他再次用身体回应着Pacho早已知道答案的疑问。比之前略显粗鲁的抽动正中靶心，不可思议地完全契合。他仰望着那张被情欲浸湿的脸，像被圣光照耀的恶魔之子，很快便无法再克制射精的冲动。  
  
Pacho甚至在那之前就射了，精液沾到他胸毛上，让他有种无与伦比的满足，考虑到男人这方面的经验比他丰富得多。他急忙抽出来，将两人的性器握到一起，让Pacho亲眼看到他为他而疯狂的搏动。  
  
*  
  
直到复活节前他都没有再见到Pacho，哥伦比亚人在电话里预言“麦德林所剩的时间不多了”的语气性感得冒烟。他希望他也可以带给对方一点好消息，于是试图兜售墨西哥人长达数周盛大的复活节庆祝仪式。  
  
“你的推销技巧令人担忧华雷斯未来的商业策略，Amado。”  
  
他笑着表示同意。在挂电话前，还是多问了一句需要多长的跑道。  
  
“我可没答应我要去。”  
“好吧，我就按十座的比奇空中国王来安排。上次在你机库里看到过，我喜欢这个型号的名字。”  
  
人如约而至，Álvaro很喜欢艾尔帕索过来的美国妞，Amado就叫Vicente带他们年轻人出去玩。  
  
"It's very suspicious you're sending off all my men."  
"Come here, cabrón."  
  
周日露台上最后一抹夕阳错过了他们隐秘的吻。而对面宽广的山谷间，自由与光明的美利坚华灯初上。  
  
"You're wearing a suit! Easter must be a real thing, I guess."  
  
他说早上陪家人去了教堂，“我是说在锡纳罗亚的家。” Pacho理解地点点头。  
  
“你第一次见我是怎么知道我是运货的？是不是因为我就穿了个衬衣？那天我从这儿的工地灰头土脸地被拽上飞机。”  
  
Pacho从身后仔细地为他抚平西装外套一侧皱起的衣领，“不，那不是第一次。”  
  
与Pacho交缠在一起的手指停了下来，尽管对方暗示的是一场事后回想起来颇为浪漫的相遇。Amado不需要跳进记忆的兔子洞去找寻与之相关的一切，就像他没必要告诉男人身上这件极少穿的西装从何而来。  
  
他准备开门见山，“这事儿有点复杂。首先，你对政治和竞选有多大兴趣？”Pacho说那是Gilberto的专长，他便决定略过这几年在地方选举暗中扶植PRI的政敌已初见成效，对冲单一政治投资的不确定性，有利于降低小到查货大到抓人的风险，但总统大选还是得提一下。  
  
“明年是大选年。”  
“所以？你不是跟光头总统关系好着呢？”  
  
正因如此，他了解Salinas必然会在选战开始前想方设法确保北美自贸协定生效，从而成为他最了不起的政治资本。  
  
“一旦NAFTA落地，Pachito，你眼前这条格兰德河将成为流淌美元的绿河。”他握起男人纤长的手指，指向不远处灯火通明的国界线，蜿蜒的河流将艾尔帕索和华雷斯一分为二，没人知道哪一边才是真正的地狱。  
  
更快捷的货物通关，更低廉的关税负担，更多更方便的人员、资本往来，一切看起来都对他们的生意有利。  
  
“我可以用更快的速度运送更多的货，同时减少通关查封损耗。我还将一次性解决蒂华纳和锡纳罗亚的争端，消除内耗和额外的风险。但你们——”他顿了一下，“没法在大致不变的市场规模下加快资金回流的速度。这个问题……”  
  
“不是第一次发生。”Pacho挑眉的样子让他意识到不得不坦白。  
  
“NAFTA是把双刃剑，高产抗虫且廉价的美国玉米会大量南下，墨西哥农业将失去竞争力，哪怕有一定附加值的作物比如咖啡，也不堪一击。格雷罗和恰帕斯的原住民代表已经用了十年阻挠NAFTA和任何可能开放市场带来外国投资圈地的议案，这次甚至可能会引发武装暴动。不管和谈还是镇压，最后都要解决土地和吃饭的问题。办法也许是你我都不愿看到的：罂粟，吹太平洋季风的南部州一年能催收三茬。DEA的百草枯铲除大麻种植园计划有点成效，但熟悉种植和采收的锡纳罗亚人正在往南迁。要在更穷的州维持飞机除草作业的成本，你比我更清楚有多不现实。用不了多久，海洛因将会成为这个国家自坎塔雷尔油田之后最值得骄傲的外贸商品。到时候，运送可卡因的利润将不值一提。”  
  
他厌恶自己公事公办的语气，难逃听起来像那个人的厄运。  
  
“我以为你说过海洛因是浪费时间的玩意。”Pacho放下酒杯，手臂交叉的姿势充满了防御性。  
  
“Pachito，是时候了，华雷斯必须进入零售。如果卡利不喜欢，我可以不要预付款，两斤货一斤运费。等麦德林彻底倒台，那全是你们的功劳，我不会碰迈阿密。我只要边境上的德克萨斯、新墨西哥和亚利桑那，圣安东尼奥和图桑都很近。”  
  
哥伦比亚人这次笑得像极了他们真正第一次见面，“你最终想要的是拉斯维加斯和洛杉矶吧。”  
  
Amado等待了许久，才把自己的野心全然暴露在Pacho面前。这比等他们上床花得更久。  
  
“Aguilar呢？这次不用跟他谈了？”他听得出这是Pacho偃旗息鼓的信号，他无意继续惹恼今晚的床伴，这点面子总是要给的。  
  
“Oh, his family's been taking vacation in Cancún. He's probably coming back tomorrow.”  
  
毕竟复活节最热闹的狂欢庆典之后的星期一，游客集散地宿醉和放松的环境最适合执行暗杀。  
  
 _"Is he?"_ Pacho大概从他的微笑中预知了华雷斯集团的未来，男人眯眼望着他，神情从不确定渐渐变得有几分骄傲。  
  
 _“他替众人而死，是叫那些活着的人不再为自己而活，乃为替他们死而复活的主而活。”_ 他背了一小段哥林多后书，神父今早刚刚念诵过。  
  
Pacho说露台风有点大，准备回房间前叫他检查下西装的衣领。  
  
Amado知道的，衣领背面不易察觉的地方绣着一个不属于他的名字，在Félix送给他后的很多年他都没发现。等他终于想起时，穿上衣领已不再有刺痛感。Félix告诉他“总有一天用得上”，便是他超越 _el Padrino_ 成为墨西哥之王的这天。


End file.
